Misión: El amor de Hinata
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Sonrió mientras veía como ese par alejaba entre la multitud. - Y con esto, Misión: El amor de Hinata acaba. - TwoShot - ¡Terminado!
1. La entrevista

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Misión: El amor de Hinata.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Personajes secundarios: Hanabi, Sakura y Neji Hyuuga.**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Humor.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La entrevista.**

Hanabi era una niña, largos cabellos castaños de un lacio perfecto contrastados por su piel pálida y aquellos ojos sin igual pertenecientes a su familia. Su familia, todos eran recatados y unos viejos aburridos como ella los denominaba salvo que no solo ella era su excepción, no, también estaba su querida hermana Hinata.

Hinata era una adolescente, la hermana mayor de Hanabi, sus cabellos al igual que los de su madre era de un azabache con reflejos azulados, piel blanca y aquellos ojos claros como los de su familia a diferencia que los suyos eran suaves, cálidos.

Lo que odiaba Hanabi era que su hermana fuera tan tímida, ella a sus 13 años de edad ya tenía su primer novio, Konohamaru de 14 alguien entusiasta y ridículo pero a la vez tierno y cariñoso. En fin, Hanabi odiaba todo aquello que su hermana podía llegar a ser, tímida, torpe, tartamuda, y tanto era su odio que la amaba por ser ella, por eso ella había decidido buscarle pareja a su hermana el problema era...

**Hinata era casi una antisocial.**

Si, les tenía temor a los hombres cosa que ella culpaba a su familia por ser regida por hombres estrictos y serios. Hinata conocía pocos hombres, Neji su primo, Kiba y Shino sus mejores amigos, Konohamaru su novio y Naruto amigo de su novio.

Al principio Hinata se enamoró de Naruto pero el rubio por más idiota que fuera ya tenía novia, una hermosa, Sakura quien le estaba ayudando con la gestión de: **Misión, El amor de Hinata.**

Si, se escuchaba ridículo pero la Haruno era tan entusiasta que había dicho _¡Es tan lindo! _que no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo.

Suspiró.

Ahora frente a ella tenía a 11 chicos muy apuestos por así decirlo.

- Bien... ya saben quién es mi hermana y por qué están aquí. - Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

- En realidad no lo sabemos. - Soltó Shino.

- ¿No?, Oh bueno, están aquí porque uno de ustedes será el elegido para salir con mi hermosa hermana Hinata. - Detrás de ella apareció Sakura con una gran foto de Hinata sonriendo, la mayoría de los chicos quedaron maravillados.

- Que linda es. - Susurró uno de ellos. Chouji.

- Lo sé, ahora todos ustedes están aquí pero no todos podrán salir con ella además algunos deben tener novia. - Algunos de ellos asintieron. - De un paso hacia adelante quien tenga novia. - Naruto por inercia dio su paso, Sakura estaba frente a él y si se atrevía a negar su noviazgo perdería toda oportunidad de tener hijos.

- Bien. - Soltó la chica un poco inconforme por el resultado. - Entonces, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Sai, Lee y ¿Neji? - estaba sorprendida. - ¿Tienes novia y no me habías contado? - Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del castaño.

- No tengo novia es solo que Hinata es mi prima y...

- ¿Y qué?, ¡Da un paso atrás he dicho! - El Hyuuga con la palabra en la boca obedeció, al parecer él era un candidato más para salir con su adorada prima.

- Bien chicos los que tienen novias por favor retírense. - Dijo Sakura, acompañando a los nombrados hace un momento.

- Bien... Ustedes cinco son los que quedaron. - Los reparó a cada uno. - Son apuestos. - En cierta parte se sonrojaron. - Tienen buen físico... y cada uno tiene su propio estilo. - Pensó y pensó como detallando cada acción de sus acompañantes masculinos.

- Eh... Hanabi, ¿Qué sigue? - En cierta parte Kiba se sentía impaciente, quería salir de ahí ya que el solo pensar en salir con Hinata le daba escalofríos, Hinata era su hermanita al igual que Hanabi nada más.

- Tú. Si tuvieras una cita con mi hermana ¿A qué lugar la llevarías? - Le preguntó a el más alto, Juugo.

- Un día de campo sería bueno, la tranquilidad de la naturaleza es relajante. - La castaña anotó un punto para el grandulón, a Hinata también le gusta la tranquilidad.

- Bien... ¿Tú? - Señaló al gordito, Chouji.

- Yo... la llevaría a una tienda de pasteles. - Dijo el castaño. Bien a Hinata le gustaban los dulces así que era un punto.

- Tú. - Señaló a Kiba.

- Eh... pues la llevaría... - Lo más obvio sería llevarla a algún lugar solitario y calmado, Hinata no era de multitudes. - A un concierto. - La castaña le miró interrogante. - Comeríamos comida chatarra y escucharíamos música. - Soltó sintiendo aquellas miradas sobre el que le acortaban su respiración.

- Hmm, buen punto. - Casi se le cae la mandíbula al castaño cuando le dieron un punto, ¡Joder!, él quería irse a casa. - Tú. - Señaló a su primo.

- Yo... - Al parecer el entendió el plan del Inuzuka, debía huir. - Llevarla a una competencia de artes marciales. - La muchacha le miró interrogante. - Eh...

- Bien. - Sintió que gritaría cuando obtuvo su punto negativo en aquella hoja, ¿De dónde había conseguido esa hoja Hanabi? - Tú.

- Hmp. Que ella escoja. - Arrogante. Fue el primer pensamiento de todos pero aun así aquello le encantó a Hanabi.

- Bien. - Soltó sonriente dándole un punto positivo al Azabache. - Ahora... mi hermana es una chica tímida, en si le tiene pavor a los hombres y nunca a ha tenido novio. ¿Cómo le darían su primer beso? - Los chicos de nuevo adquirieron cierto color rojo en sus mejillas. - Tú. - Empezó de nuevo señalando a Juugo.

- La verdad preferiría ir despacio, que ella fuera quien diera el primer paso. - Bien eso fue un punto negativo, a este paso su hermana moriría virgen con ese chico.

- Bien... Tú. - Señaló a Chouji.

- Yo... diría algo como tienes un poco de comida en tus labios y lo limpiaría con un beso. - La castaña sonrió, el gordito era audaz y eso le gustaba. Un punto.

- Bien... Tú. - Señaló a Kiba.

- Besar a Hinata es como besarte a ti Hanabi. - Soltó.

- Bien. - Un punto negativo. - Tú. - Señaló a Neji.

- Yo... - Este se sentía un poco asustado, besar a su prima podía ser excitante pero a la vez asqueroso, no porque fuera fue su prima, en realidad era el pecado hecho carne pero el simple hecho de quererla tanto le era imposible propasarse con ella. - Supongo le pediría permiso para besarla. - Bien, su primo era caballeroso lo cual no le permitía atacar a su hermana de un momento a otro, punto.

- Tú. - Estaba ansiosa por la respuesta del moreno.

- No le preguntaría ni me inventaría una excusa ridícula, la besaría, solo que estando en privado lo menos que quiero es que la tachen con mala reputación. - Bien empezaba a amar a ese azabache con aspecto de chico malo, ¡Era tan genial!

Aunque eso no era lo que pensaban los chicos.

- Bien... - Revisó sus apuntes.

**Juugo: 1 de 2**

**Chouji: 2 de 2**

**Kiba: 1 de 2**

**Neji: 1 de 2**

**Sasuke: 2 de 2**

Con la cuarta pregunta decidiría a quien eliminar.

- Es el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Ella es sencilla, no le gustan las cosas exageradas y odia tener que asistir a fiestas donde es el centro de atención. ¿Cuál sería su regalo especial para aquel día? - Al terminar la pregunta se acercó hasta Juugo.

- Flores, le regalaría muchas flores. - Respondió el grandulón. Por su apariencia se veía alguien anti-social pero la verdad es que era bastante romántico.

- A mi hermana le gustan las flores, es un regalo sencillo y a la vez dulce. - El joven asintió. Un punto - Tú.

- Soy estudiante de cocina, le prepararía un pastel para ella sola.

- Bien, También vas bien aunque a mi hermana le gustan los dulces exageras. - Punto negativo. - Tú.

- La llevaría al parque de diversiones, Hinata muy pocas veces sale por lo que la llevaría a un lugar nuevo. - Punto positivo, Kiba empezaba a esforzarse.

- Tú. - Era el turno de Neji, él sabía mucho acerca de su prima al igual que ella de él.

- Creo que si hicieran una fiesta en su honor la sacaría a una parte alejada le invitaría a bailar y luego... - Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, ¿Que estaba diciendo?

- Vaya, vaya. Al parecer no eres tan aburrido Nissan. - Soltó burlona, otro punto positivo. - Sigues tú. - Señaló al azabache.

- Le daría un recuerdo de aquel día, un collar. - No utilizó muchas palabras pero entendió lo que quiso decir no por nada era una genio.

- Bien. - Un punto positivo. - Ultima pregunta, de aquí solo dos de ustedes podrá salir con mi hermana ¿Entienden? - Los chicos asintieron. - Bien... ¿Cuál es su hobby? - La verdad aquella pregunta fue un tanto sencilla.

- La Naturaleza, los animales, me gusta estar en lugares calmados y disfrutar del tiempo en silencio. - Que aburrido.

- Mi pasión es cocinar, cocino para mis amigos y también para mi familia. - Con razón estaba tan rellenito.

- Jugar con Akamaru, también jugar videojuegos con Hinata. - Bien era aburrido pero a Hinata le gustaban los videojuegos.

- Tocar el piano, el violín, entrenar, leer, escribir. - Bien el compartía los mismos gustos que Hinata, aburridos.

- Y bien, ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies? - Estaba emocionada de escuchar la respuesta.

- No me gusta nada en particular, odio bastantes cosas pero podría decir que tocar mi guitarra, cantar, jugar videojuegos, entrenar y algunas otras cosas que no te incumben. - Una gota cruzó las frentes de los otros cuatro chicos, ¿Que se creía?

- ¡Bien! - Soltó sonriente la castaña. Ese chico definitivamente sería la pareja de su hermana.

- ¿Bien? - Preguntaron todos excepto el azabache.

- ¿Qué?, bueno... Juugo. - El grandulón torno su total atención en ella. - Eres un chico lindo, pero yo quiero alguien que le dé a mi hermana algo que ella no posee. Lo siento. - El chico asintió siguiendo a Sakura fuera de aquella habitación.

- Bien... Kiba o Nissan. - Los reparó a ambos. - Kiba lárgate. - El castaño gruñó saliendo del lugar.

- Niñata. - Bufó.

- ¡Te escuche! - Le gritó la menor. Se vengaría luego. - Chouji lo siento, a mi hermana no es tan sencillo de conquistarla con solo un postre. - El chico asintió admitiendo su derrota.

- Gracias. - Dijo antes de desaparecer.

- Bien... ustedes dos tendrán una cita con mi hermana, quien consiga que mi hermana le entregue un chocolate para san Valentín ganará. - Con una mano empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos sacando una tarjeta de crédito. - Dos millones de yenes. - La respiración se cortó tanto para Sakura como para el Hyuuga.

- ¡Hinata-sama no es un premio!, ¡Y usted no debe andar por ahí regalando su mesada! - La Haruno se atragantó.

- ¿Mesada?, ¿De cuándo?, ¿Toda su vida? - Esa niña era ridículamente rica.

- Tranquilo Nissan, es por mi hermana. - Soltó sonriente la castaña.

- Si consigo que tu hermana me dé un chocolate no quiero el dinero, la quiero a ella. - El castaño casi sufre de un paro cardiaco.

- ¡Vaya!, Sí que eres arriesgado... ¡Acepto! - Soltó sonriente la castaña.

- ¡Hanabi-sama!, ¿Que ha hecho? - Aquella niña lo enloquecería.

- Tienes una fuerte competencia Nissan, lo mejor es que logres que mi hermana te de un chocolate y ganarás dos lindos millones de yenes. - Soltó sonriente la menor.

- ¿Y-Yo y Hi-Hinata-sama? - Se sonrojó al pensar en tal cosa.

**¡Incesto!**

- Si no la quieres no importa, cuando me conozca caerá ante mí. - La castaña sonrió.

- ¡Que orgulloso eres!, ¡Me encanta! - El azabache sonrió, una sonrisa de "Soy Uchiha Sasuke, Ámenme"

Todos caían ante él y esa niña Hyuuga no sería la excepción.

- ¡Tú!, Hinata-sama no es un premio idiota. - Gruñó notablemente molesto.

- Dices que no lo es pero te sientes tentado por los dos millones de yenes y tu prima. No finjas, es obvio que te gusta. - El castaño se sonrojó.

- ¡Maldito! - Bufó.

- Ya Nissan, la pelea es por mi hermana, ¡Ah!, no pueden seducirla, no antes de ganar el chocolate. - Sin poder evitarlo todos adquirieron cierto rosa en sus mejillas.

¡¿Que les enseñaban a los niños hoy en día?!

Neji solo rogaba que la inocencia de sus primas no estuviera tan corrompida pero por lo que veía Hanabi ya sabía de dónde venían lo bebés.

No, los bebes no vienen de la estúpida cigüeña, vienen de... ¡Ustedes saben de dónde!

- Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. - Soltó sonriente la Hyuuga saliendo tras sus acompañantes de aquel salón que habían utilizado para la entrevista. -** Misión: El amor de Hinata comienza ahora.** - Susurró.

Hinata se lo agradecería, desde un principio supo que ese azabache era perfecto para su hermana pero... el ver a su querido primo Neji pelear por la integridad de su hermana era aún más divertido. En definitiva, Hyuuga Hanabi era un genio.

Sabía divertirse a lo grande sin ver estúpidos programas de citas, ella creaba sus programas en vivo.

* * *

**Bien, espero les haya gustado. La idea la tuve hace algunos días y quería terminarlo hoy pero mi inspiración me falla así que subiré la segunda parte luego.**

**¿Que les pareció?, me fue muy divertido escribir sobre ellos y como ven Hinata no aparece en este capítulo.**

**Hoy es mi cumpleaños (17 años) -w- y pues estoy aburrida en casa y con muchas tareas por hacer así que ¿Porque no me alegran un poco regalándome algunos reviews?**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**_Eyesgray o Lider-sama._  
**


	2. Misión Cumplida

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Misión: El amor de Hinata.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Personajes secundarios: Hanabi, Sakura y Neji Hyuuga.**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Humor.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Misión Cumplida.**

- ¿Q-Que? - Preguntó avergonzada la Hyuuga.

- Que te arregles, tienes una cita en... - Miró el reloj de su teléfono móvil. - Cuarenta minutos con Nissan.

La Hyuuga mayor casi se ahoga de escuchar la palabra "Cita" y "Nissan" en la misma oración. - N-No puedo hacer eso... ¿Cita?, ¿Padre lo sabe? - La castaña sonrió.

- No tiene por qué enterarse. - Soltó sonriente.

En definitiva, Hyuuga Hanabi era una chica malvada.

- ¿Q-Que? - Soltó de nuevo.

Moriría de un paro cardiaco.

- ¡Arréglate! - Gritó la menor.

- ¡S-Si! - Soltó ella corriendo hasta su habitación a prepararse. - Soy una tonta, mi hermana menor tiene control total sobre mí. - Soltó con desaliento buscando entre su armario algo que vestir.

- Nee-san, irán a una cita no a un baile. - Bufó, menos mal ella supervisaba a su hermana, Hinata era terrible en el tema del amor sin contar que nunca ha tenido novio.

- ¡S-Si! - Respondió de nuevo volviendo a buscar algo que colocarse.

En definitiva esto no era para ella.

- Mejor báñate, yo buscaré algo para ti. - La Hyuuga mayor asintió caminando hacia el baño de su habitación. - ¿Porque se complica tanto? - Soltó al aire empezando a lanzar todas las prendas de aquel enorme armario a la cama de su hermana. - ¡Parece una monja! - Chilló al ver toda esa ropa tan... enorme.

Pero no podía rendirse, no ahora.

¿Que podría hacer para que su hermana se viera fabulosa?

- Perfecto. - Susurró sonriente al ver un vestido blanco y ceñido al cuerpo en sus manos. No era un arma para matar pero con el cuerpo que poseía su hermana mayor mataría a cualquier hombre. - ¡Muévete! - Gritó.

- ¡S-Si! - Respondió la mayor sintiéndose avergonzada al saber que su hermana menor era quien tenía riendas sobre ella.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hanabi se sentía feliz, no solo había obligado a su hermana mayor a ir a una cita junto a su primo, también los siguió con un acompañante y una cámara de video.

Se preguntarán, ¿Para que una cámara?

Obviamente para grabar, es de idiotas el que no lo sepa. Pero para grabar la cita de su hermana y su primo, ¿Porque?, bueno... no siempre se puede ver a un Neji sonrojado y en una cita.

- Vamos Sakura.- La Haruno asintió mientras seguía a la pequeña Hyuuga con la cámara de video en su mano.

Los niños ricos sí que encontraban extraños pasatiempos, ¿No?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Se encontraban en el parque de diversiones, cuando se encontró con su "cita" trató de relajarse mientras trataba de disfrutar un poco de tiempo junto a él pero Neji no lo hacía fácil, al llegar le dijo "Se ve hermosa" casi empieza a hiperventilar cuando escuchó eso de quien se supone es uno de los chicos con los cuales nunca ha tenido un mal pensamiento.

Aunque siendo sinceros ella sí mucho tenía una vaga idea de donde veían los bebés.

En fin, al llegar al parque solo se sentaron en una cafetería mientras comían un helado y veían a las demás citas disfrutar del tiempo juntos. Se sintió un poco celosa y hasta ansiosa, ella estaba en una "cita" nunca había salido con un chico por lo menos en este plano romántico.

¿Cómo debía actuar?, ¿Que debía decir?, ¿Y si daba el primer paso?, no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿No?

- Ni-Nissan. - El castaño le miró haciendo que de inmediato un sonrojo cubriera su rostro.

- ¿Que sucede Hinata-sama? - Preguntó el.

- So-Solo dime Hinata, estamos teniendo una cita, ¿N-No? - Evitó mirarlo de frente sintiendo que este ha sido el mayor logro que ha hecho.

Ella nunca le había dicho que le dijeran por su nombre.

Cuando conoció a Kiba este solo le dijo, "Seamos amigos, Hinata-chan." y Shino secundó con un, "Un gusto en conocerte Hyuuga Hinata."

A la final se acostumbró a llamarlos por sus nombres, ambos son sus mejores amigos.

- D-De acuerdo Hinata, ¿Quiere hacer algo en particular? - Decida a dar el siguiente paso miró hacia todas direcciones buscando algún juego que las citas compartían.

La montaña rusa era demasiado riesgosa.

En la casa del terror sufriría un infarto.

¿Acaso no había algo que no atacara a su corazón?

Moriría al probar algún juego de esos.

- M-Me dan miedo. - Susurró avergonzada. Aunque fuera su primo era un chico.

- No se preocupe. - Dijo él levantándose en el acto. - Yo estaré con usted. - Una sonrisa y aquella mano extendida fue como un flechazo para ella.

- Si...

Decidida tomó su mano.

Hoy sufriría su primer infarto pero al menos sería feliz de compartir un buen momento junto a su Nissan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

- ¡Vaya!, entonces la pasaste bien, ¿No? - La mayor asintió con una sonrisa tonta al recordar el gran día junto a su primo.

Montaron a la montaña rusa.

Visitaron la casa del terror.

Les leyeron la fortuna.

Comieron algodón de azúcar.

Ese día había sido grandioso. Estaba feliz.

- Me alegra, ¡Ah, sí!, El próximo sábado tienes otra cita. - Su rostro se descolocó al escuchar aquello. ¿Otra?

- ¿O-Otra? - La pequeña asintió. - ¿C-Con quién? - Una sonrisa no tan agradable para ella apareció en el rostro de su malvada hermana.

- Con el chico más atractivo y rebelde que podrías desear, ¡Es perfecto!, es un gran prototipo para tener hijos.

- ¿Hi-Hijos? - El rojo carmín cubrió su rostro sacando una gran carcajada a la menor.

- Tranquila Nee-san, respira, respira. El sábado lo conocerás, ¿De acuerdo? - De muy mala gana asintió.

No podía decirle que no a Hanabi, era imposible.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Y así el sábado llegó. Toda la semana había sufrido falta de sueño y hasta pesadillas de tan solo pensar en esa dichosa cita.

Tal vez un violador.

Un acosador.

Eso era... horrible.

Respiró profundo, era medio día y estaba segura de que su hermana llegaría en cualquier momento a su puerta. ¿Qué haría?

¿Y si fingía estar enferma?, no, seguramente Hanabi llamaría a alguna de las empleadas para revisarla y se darían cuenta de su mentira.

¿Huía?, ella no sabía a donde ir por lo que Hanabi la encontraría pronto. Era extraño, a veces tenía la sensación de que su hermana menor la seguía y que sabía siempre donde estaba.

¿Porque?

Suspiró. No le daría importancia al tema, era mejor estar preparada para su llegada.

Se levantó caminando directamente hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que quedaba junto a su armario, sonrió al ver aquel hermoso collar que le regaló su hermana Hanabi a los 14 años, se sentía protegida puesto que ella tenía uno casi igual.

- ¡Nee-san! - Brincó ante el estruendoso saludo de su hermana menor. Bien, era hora de empezar con aquella pesadilla.

- H-Hanabi-chan. - Susurró con una sonrisa viendo a su hermana menor mucho más feliz que ella.

- ¡Llegó el día!, hoy vas a conocer al playgirl de Uchiha Sasuke. - Cuando escuchó ese nombre sintió que le era conocido más no le dio importancia. ¿Quién sería aquel chico?

**- **¿E-Es un playgirl? - Preguntó extrañada. ¿Que era un playgirl en primer lugar?, tal vez es modelo.

- Hay Nee-san, a veces eres demasiado inocente. - La menor suspiró sintiéndose un poco mal por tratar de dañar la inocencia de su hermana.

¡Bah!, ella solo quería un cuñado que estuviera bien bueno y ver a su hermana tan pervertida que ella no se sentiría la fruta podrida de la familia.

Hanabi sonrió, hoy sería una gran cita.

- Hoy irás de compras. - La mayor le miró horrorizada. Hyuuga Hinata odiaba ir de compras.

- ¿Q-Que?, ¡No Hanabi-chan!, ¡Esas señoras me dan miedo! - De tan solo recordar las miradas de las mujeres por tener el mismo vestido con ella le da pánico. Las mujeres que van de compras se transforman en mounstros.

- ¡No me importa!, además Sasuke-kun te acompañará. - Sus mejillas se colorearon ante la confianza con la que su hermana nombraba al chico misterioso.

- E-Está bien. - Susurró dándose por vencida buscando entre su armario algo que ponerse.

- Hoy... te irás con esto. - Hanabi sacó de quien sabe dónde un vestido muy corto negro.

- ¡N-N puedo ponerme eso! - La sonrisa de la menor fue inmediata. ¿Quién decía que no se lo podía poner?

¿Porque su hermana tenía que ser tan cruel?, era obvio que no se salvaría.

Suspiró. Que vergonzoso sería el día de hoy.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Suspiró, de nuevo. ¿Para qué se esforzaba?, era obvio que Hanabi ganaría, siempre lo hacía y esta vez no fue la excepción. Si, llevaba el vestido ese, tan corto que sentía que cualquiera le podía ver el trasero, gracias al cielo que su hermana no fue tan cruel y le dejó colocarse unos shorts cortos pero aunque fueran blancos y lindos también eran muy cortos. El vestido le cubría casi la mitad del trasero, ¿Acaso Hanabi quería que le vieran el trasero?, y el short solo le cubría el trasero ósea sus piernas estaban totalmente descubiertas.

Todo era tan… traumático. – Hanabi-chan. – Susurró con desaliento, hace diez minutos había llegado a aquella cafetería, se sentía observada y eso la incomodaba, la gente, los hombres, todos le daban miedo.

Giró la mirada en busca de su supuesta cita. Rogaba que no llegara, era mejor no conocerlo. Tomó otro sorbo de su malteada de chocolate, acomodó sus lentes oscuros y de nuevo miró a su alrededor.

Nada.

Solo veía parejas caminar de un lugar al otro. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo era ese tal Uchiha Sasuke?

Aburrida de ver a la gente pasar frente a la cafetería tornó su total atención en la malteada de chocolate. Estaba rica pero aun así no lograba calmar aquella ansiedad que la dominaba.

Levantó la mirada al sentirse observada.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a un ángel o tal vez un demonio. Cabello oscuro y revuelto, chaqueta de cuero y el forro de una guitarra colgando de su hombro.

Era un demonio, una belleza.

El chico le sonrió reparándola completamente.

Sus mejillas se colorearon posando la mirada de nuevo en la malteada. ¿Ese era Uchiha Sasuke?

Su hermana tenía razón. Era la perfección hecha carne. – Hola, Hinata. – Tembló al saber que ese sí era Uchiha Sasuke.

Tomó aire tratando de infundirse fuerzas. – Ho-Hola. – Susurró tomando la malteada entre sus manos.

El chico se sentó. - ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho? – Negó frenéticamente evitando a toda costa mirarlo a la cara. - ¿Enserio?, bien, ¿A dónde iremos? – Miró aterrada el rostro del moreno. ¿Qué no sabían a dónde ir?

- N-No sé. – Susurró avergonzada.

– Hanabi me ha dicho que quieres ir de compras, la verdad no me importa.

– I-Iré a donde q-quiera ir. – Susurró dando otro sorbo a su malteada. El chico sonrió. Vaya niña tan tímida.

- ¿Ah, sí?, entonces vamos. – Se levantó tendiéndole la mano a su acompañante, ella roja como un tomate la tomó levantándose de su asiento.

– De-Debo pagar la malteada. – Tenía la intención de buscar en su mini cartera pero la voz de su acompañante la detuvo.

– No te preocupes, yo pago. – Sacando un fajo de billetes dejó el dinero y una buena propina.

Se sorprendió ante aquello. ¿Era rico? – Y-Yo…

El la miró. Sus ojos oscuros… eran hermosos. – Vamos, Hinata.

Sin saber que decir se dejó arrastrar por el Uchiha, se sentía como una tonta al estar emocionada solo por estar tomados de la mano como si fueran una pareja. - ¿A d-dónde vamos? – El medio sonrió mirándola de reojo.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y calientes signo de su vergüenza. – A mi casa.

Cuando se lo dijo pensó de manera inocente. Tal vez él quería mostrarle su casa o ver algunas películas como hacía junto a Kiba-kun o tal vez leer algunas novelas como con Shino-kun, en fin, se sentía ansiosa de conocer la casa del chico ya que su curiosidad le ganaba a su razón.

Si, razón. Era obvio que ella como una chica decente no debía ir a la casa de un chico al que apenas conoció, ¿Cómo se le ocurría?, su primo la reprendería y mataría al chico, su padre, que miedo... seguramente sí eliminaría a su cita.

Suspiró mientras caminaban fuera del centro comercial.

- ¿E-En que iremos? - Preguntó ella interrogante al no ver un auto o un chofer.

Si, Hinata era una niña rica, ni si quiera sabía utilizar los trenes y en su vida solo ha utilizado taxis acompañada. Estaba acostumbrada a que Ko la llevara en auto, la limusina era para ocasiones especiales.

- En mi chica. - Hinata le miró interrogante, ¿Cual chica?, ¿Que la iba a obligar a llevarlo a caballito? - Mi motocicleta. - Aclaró un tanto divertido señalando no una motocicleta, ¡Era gigante!, ¡Un mounstro de dos ruedas!, se heló en su sitio.

Ella nunca había montado algo así.

- N-No... Nun-Nunca he montado eso... ¿Po-Podemos ir en auto? - Preguntó nerviosa viendo como el chico moría a carcajadas, bueno interiormente porque exterior solo tenía una sonrisa estúpida que se burlaba de ella.

Si no fuera tan apuesto habría llamado a seguridad.

- No tengas miedo... estoy contigo. - El sonrojo no tardó en acudir. Sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar como su primo le había dicho algo similar, ¿Acaso esa era la táctica de los hombres?, ¿Darles confianza?, si era así... sabían hacerlo bien.

Él la tomó de la mano caminando tranquilamente hacía la motocicleta negra, al estar parados frente a esta él la tomó de la cintura y sin preguntar la montó. Ella se dejó hacer, claro, si ponía alguna resistencia caería estrepitosamente algo que no quería.

- ¿Ves?, no pasa nada. Agárrate fuerte de mí. - Asintió viendo como él se montaba adelante, avergonzada se apegó un poco a su cuerpo. - Colócate esto. - Obediente recibió el casco protector de cráneos rotos, también era negro pero más pequeño que el del chico; con dificultad se lo colocó sintiendo un gran logro cuando lo tenía bien puesto. - Agárrate. - Asintió mientras agarraba un poco de la chaqueta de cuero negra. - Así no, pasa tus manos por mi cintura, no quiero que te caigas. - De nuevo asintió pasando las manos por la cintura del azabache. Con tan solo tocar ya sentía el abdomen del chico. ¡Dios!, ¿Que comía?, ¿Acero? - Sostente.

Se agarró lo más que pudo pegando el rostro o más bien el casco que cubría su cabeza a la espalda del moreno. Su primera vez en una motocicleta. Sería emocionante.

La moto arrancó saliendo con ambos pasajeros a una gran velocidad, Hinata gritando del susto se agarró como pudo mejor del moreno. Este solo sonrió, vaya niña la que llevaba tras él.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Estaba equivocada. Nunca, nunca volvería a montar una motocicleta. ¡Era una locura que ese aparato existiera!, casi muere de un paro cardiaco y su dichosa cita al llegar solo se burló de ella.

¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Acaso no veía que era su primer y última vez montando eso?, y última porque ella no lo haría de nuevo y menos con el moreno como conductor.

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó viendo el rostro molesto de la chica. Aún se encontraban en el garaje de su casa o bueno mansión, los Hyuuga no eran los únicos niños ricos de la región.

- N-No es gracioso. - Se quejó al verlo medio sonreír. - ¡Ca-Casi muero! - No supo si reír o rodar los ojos al ver tanto drama.

- Ya pasó, ven, entremos. - De nuevo la tomó de la mano, la izquierda para ser más precisos. Ella no se sonrojó puesto que aún se encontraba molesta. - ¿Qué quieres hacer?, ¿Vemos una película?, ¿Jugamos videojuegos?, ¿Vamos al Karaoke?, ¿Quieres ir a la piscina?, ¿O quieres comer algo? - Pareciéndole de lo más normal todo lo que el chico le dijo reflexionó.

- To-Todas. - Respondió sonriendo. Él también sonrió. Sería divertido.

- Entonces... Vamos a la cocina. - Decidiendo el trayecto que tomaría se dirigieron a la puerta, allí los recibió un hombre de traje, entraron ignorando al hombre mayor, bueno él porque ella le sonrió mientras entraban. Luego al entrar se asombró al ver lo bonita que era la casa, gigante, adornada con colores oscuros en un estilo moderno. Era hermosa.

- Q-Que linda. - Susurró maravillada.

- Lo sé. - Respondió socarrón, todas las que conocían su casa soñaban con vivir allí es por eso que siempre caían tan fácil aunque bueno, era obvio que caían con solo verlo.

- A padre le gusta el estilo renacentista, debes conocer mi casa, es hermosa. - Ella lo miró sonriendo sin rastro alguno de estar totalmente impresionada. Él estaba esperando que le dijera "Cásate conmigo y dame muchos hijos", suspiró. Esta chiquilla le haría las cosas más difíciles.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Y ahí estaban, tomando un poco de té y galletas después de haber jugado videojuegos he ido al Karaoke privado por dos horas. Eran las 3:30 pm aproximadamente y ni señal de que la chica quisiera meterse bajos sus cobijas. En este punto se preguntaba si ella no tenía interés alguno en su hermosa persona o era tan inocente que no sabía para que un chico llevaba a su casa a una chica desconocida.

¡Eso era!, la chica no sabía nada sobre sus dobles intensiones. Sonrió, eso hacía el juego más interesante. - Hinata. - La aludida le miró mientras tomaba otro sorbo de aquel delicioso té verde. - ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto? - Ella le miró, creyó que estaba ida pero solo lo miraba.

Ella negó.

- ¿Por qué? - Dejando a un lado la taza de té se dispuso a hablar.

- Padre dice que una señorita no va a la habitación de un chico y menos si es un desconocido. Ni con mis mejores amigos y menos con Nissan voy a la habitación de ellos, apenas conozco a Uchiha-kun por lo que no puedo aceptar tal oferta. - La miró intensamente por unos minutos, vaya niña tan dura y él que tenía pensado todo tipo de juegos para pasar el tiempo.

- Solo quiero que lo conozcas, no te haré nada. - Ella le miró pensando en si seguirlo o no. Suspiró, tenía curiosidad.

- E-Está bien. - Susurró tomando una última galleta y mordiéndola.

- Vamos. - Viendo que ella había aceptado no perdió tiempo, la llevaría a su habitación, no la de sexo sino la suya. Este momento merecía un buen lugar, ¿No?

Sí, él tenía una habitación decorada solo para llevar a las chicas, ¿Que creían?, ¿Que llevaría a cualquier tonta hasta su cama y dejaría su olor?, ni loco, su cuarto era solo de él y tal vez de la Hyuuga también.

**.**

* * *

**.**

- Va-Vaya. - Susurró ella viendo aquella habitación. Era grande, si, igual a la suya pero eran totalmente diferentes.

En vez de lilas y blancos el cuarto era decorado por colores negros y un azul oscuro pero a la vez opaco.

En vez de una biblioteca para libros tenía su estante de música y videojuegos.

En vez de fotos de su familia tenía posters de bandas extranjeras.

Eran todo lo contrario. Grandes armarios oscuros, se acercó tocando la fina madera, sin vergüenza alguna los abrió viendo ropa de diferentes estilos dobladas perfectamente aunque claro también eran oscuras. ¿Qué tenía ese chico por lo oscuro?, ¿Acaso era algún tipo de gótico?

Se giró, dando media vuelta hasta encarar al joven. Éste, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación mientras sacaba un cigarro.

- ¿Q-Qué haces? - Preguntó sorprendida. Él la miró interrogante. - ¿V-Vas a fumar? - El miró el cigarro entre sus manos, asintió dándole poca importancia. - Pe-Pero fumar es malo, da cáncer, y también causa impotencia sexual... Eso dice padre. - Dijo no entendiendo o mejor dicho no queriendo entender lo de "Impotencia sexual" solo con saber que fumar era malo le bastaba.

El moreno suspiró. Vaya chica, ¿Ahora tampoco podía fumar? - Está bien. - Bufó destripando el cigarro contra el cenicero de su mesita. - ¿Qué quieres hacer? - Preguntó de nuevo, a estas alturas dudaba poder disfrutar un buen tiempo con la chica.

- ¿Po-Podrías cantar? - La miró extrañado. Muy pocas chicas le habían pedido aquello y nunca cumplía, ¿Para qué perder el tiempo si podían hacer otras cosas? - E-Es que tengo curiosidad... - Susurró ella. Sonrió, era una niña en su totalidad aunque claro con cuerpo de mujer.

- Está bien, ¿Qué quieres que cante? - Preguntó mientras se levantaba del sillón, caminó hasta una de las esquinas de su habitación donde tenía su colección de guitarras.

- N-No sé... ¿Algo que hayas compuesto? - Levantó una ceja. ¿Algo compuesto por él?, no le gustaba exponer sus canciones, solo eran de él pero...

- De acuerdo. - Sonrió sintiendo que aquella chica tenía un poder extraño para manejar a las personas. La vio sonreír, alegre, emocionada, y le gustó aquella sonrisa. Tal vez Hinata no fuera solo una aventura de unas horas, días o semanas además él tenía como meta ganar aquella apuesta y quitarle en sus narices la Hyuuga al idiota del castaño.

Sonrió. Eso sería divertido.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Afinó su guitarra acústica mientras ella le veía con una gran sonrisa.

**Te lo estoy diciendo, **

**Suavemente lo susurro **

**Esta noche, esta noche **

**Tú eres mi ángel. **

Las notas de la guitarra eran bajas y calmas, su voz ronca se transformó en una delgada y suave. Hinata sonrió, Sasuke cantaba bien.

**Te amo tanto. **

**Ambos nos hemos vuelto uno **

**Esta noche, esta noche **

**Solamente diré que... **

El levantó la mirada. Se vieron fijamente.

**Donde quiera que estés **

**Siempre te haré sonreír **

**Donde quiera que estés **

**Siempre estaré a tu lado **

**Y sin importar que digas **

**Al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos **

**Te prometo un "por siempre", ahora. **

**Oh Yeah... **

Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, aquella canción era hermosa y el moreno la cantaba con tantas emociones que provocaban algo extraño en su pecho.

Ese momento...

**No necesito una razón **

**Cariño, solamente te quiero a ti **

**Está bien, está bien **

**Día tras día. **

**A partir de este momento **

**Y para siempre, por favor **

**Hasta la muerte, quédate conmigo **

**Llevémoslo a cabo. **

Mágico. Ese momento era mágico.

El moreno sonrió. Se sentían rodeados por un aura extraña, ¿Qué era lo que sentían en su pecho?

Unas notas más rápidas hicieron aparición. Sasuke de nuevo miró su guitarra.

**Donde quiera que estés **

**Siempre te haré sonreír **

**Donde quiera que estés **

**Siempre estaré a tu lado **

**Y sin importar que digas **

**Al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos **

**Te prometo un "por siempre ", ahora.**

Cantó en un tono más alto. De nuevo posó su mirada en la chica, ella le miraba absorta, sus mejillas sonrojadas, respiraba irregularmente, vaya niña... se veía hermosa.

**Donde quiera que estés **

**Siempre te haré sonreír **

**Donde quiera que estés **

**Siempre estaré a tu lado **

**Y sin importar que digas **

**Al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos **

**Te prometo un "por siempre ", ahora. **

**El día que nos conocimos **

**Es uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro con cariño **

**Y el día de hoy, **

**Será nuestro segundo recuerdo más preciado. **

El rojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica, ¿Enserio aquella canción la había compuesto el azabache?, era preciosa...

**Para poder amar sinceramente a una persona **

**Y para poder volverme una persona dulce y sincera **

**Mantendré por siempre el amor **

**Que existe en el fondo de mi corazón. **

**Donde quiera que estés **

**Siempre te haré sonreír **

**Donde quiera que estés **

**Siempre estaré a tu lado **

**Y sin importar que digas **

**Al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos **

**Te prometo un "por siempre ", ahora. **

Las notas bajaron, se miraron de nuevo, Hinata sentía que se desmayaría, ese momento era lo más íntimo que había vivido y aquella canción hizo que su corazón palpitara como loco.

**Donde quiera que estés... **

**Donde quiera que estés... **

**Donde quiera que estés...**

Terminó el susurrando. Cuando la canción terminó todo se sumergió en un extraño silencio, sentían una especia de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo.

- Y-Yo... Es la canción más hermosa que he escuchado. - Susurró evitando a toda costa la mirada del moreno. Ahora lo veía jodidamente atractivo, sentía sus mejillas calientes y la verdad quería huir cuanto antes de ese lugar.

- Gracias. - Susurró él, mirando fijamente a la chica notó como esta se llevaba la mano al pecho. - Nadie la había escuchado antes. - Soltó mientras miraba fijamente su guitarra. Sonrió.

Esa canción, creía haberla olvidado pero fluyó por sus dedos mientras veía a la chica a los ojos.

- E-Es un honor ser la primera en escucharla. Uchiha-kun es... ¿Cantante? - El moreno negó. - ¿E-Entonces?

- Estudio Comercios Internacionales, y también trabajo como modelo. - Ella le miró sorprendida. - ¿Y tú?

- I-Idiomas y Literatura. - Susurró. ¡Claro!, el chico encajaba perfecto como modelo, era la belleza hecha carne.

- ¿Te gusta algún instrumento? - Ella asintió. - Como ves el mío es la guitarra, ¿El tuyo?

- E-El piano y el violín. - Ambos sonrieron, definitivamente eran todo lo opuesto al otro. - ¿Uchiha-kun vive solo? - Él la miró. ¿Había preguntado algo que no debía?

- Vivo con mi hermano pero él viaja bastante por lo que me paso mucho tiempo solo. - Hinata bajó la mirada.

- ¿L-Le molestaría si v-vuelvo?, yo... amaría escucharlo cantar de nuevo. - El moreno sonrió mientras de manera delicada levantaba el rostro de la Hyuuga.

Esta se sonrojó.

¡Estaban demasiado cerca!

- Dime Sasuke. - Susurró el contra sus labios... ¿Acaso él... la besaría?

Por inercia cerró los ojos, esperando ansiosa aquel rose, pero, por alguna razón este no llegó.

- ¡Sabes las reglas! - Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Desde cuándo Hanabi estaba allí?, ¿Y por qué estaba ahorcando a su cita? - ¡No pueden hacerle nada!

- ¿Ha-Hanabi-chan? - Su hermana le miró. Le sonrió picaronamente.

- Te dije que te gustaría hermana. - Se sonrojó como un tomate. ¿Acaso los estaban espiando? - Volvamos a casa. ¡Y tú! - Señaló al moreno. - ¿Creías que te ganarías la virginidad de mi hermana tan fácilmente?, ¡Ni lo sueñes!, puedes gustarme como cuñado pero si la haces sufrir... ¡Te mato! - Hinata miró horrorizada a su hermana menor, ¿Por qué decía todo aquello?

- ¿D-De qué hablas Hanabi-chan? - La castaña le miró transformado aquella mueca amenazante por una carita sonriente.

- Nada nee-san, ¿Vamos a casa?, quiero que me cuentes tu cita... ¡A detalles! - Soltó alto. El moreno gruñó.

- D-De acuerdo. Sa-Sasuke-kun... - Susurró avergonzada. El moreno se levantó del sillón. - Gra-Gracias por lo de hoy... me divertí mucho. - El asintió.

- Llámame. - Le susurró él al oído mientras metía una pequeña tarjeta en su sostén. Se sonrojó, ¡Claro que lo hizo!, ¡Le había metido la mano!, ¡Ahí!

- A-A-A-Adiós. - Hanabi regresó al ver que su hermana no fue tras ella, al entrar a la habitación la encontró roja y al Uchiha sonriendo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? - El negó mientras le despelucaba el cabello. - ¡Hey! - Bufó. Ella no era una niña, quien hacía eso sufría unos golpes o una buena demanda.

- Seré tu cuñado. - La pequeña sonrió. - Es mía.

- Sí, sí. Como tú digas, "Cuñado". - Bufó mientras arrastraba a su hermana hacia la limusina.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó Sakura. Sonrió.

- Esos dos son muy cursis. - Sakura sonrió. - ¿Grabaste todo? - La chica le mostró la cámara entre sus manos y una gran sonrisa que respondía a su pregunta. - Me alegra, hoy tengo el cine para mí sola. - Una gota cruzó la nuca de la Haruno. Esa niña le seguía pareciendo ridículamente rica.

- Está desmayada. - Señaló la peli rosa viendo a Hinata.

- ¡Vamos a casa Ko! - Sonrió viendo a su hermana.

_Te divertiste hoy, ¿No picarona?_

Esperaba con ansias llegar, quería ver la cita y comer algunas golosinas. Vaya... debía seguir haciendo esta "Misiones", era divertido y tenía mucho tiempo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Suspiró. Ahora sí que estaba avergonzada. Bien, hoy era 14 de febrero y su hermana la había obligado a preparar dos chocolates uno para Neji y otro para Sasuke pero ese no era el problema, no, el demonio de su hermana menor le había ordenado confesarse a uno de ellos y entregarle un chocolate giri-giri y rechazar al otro.

Estaba frita. ¿Cómo rechazarlos?, cada uno era perfecto a su manera, Neji la conocía tan bien y era muy dulce pero Sasuke... ah... ese moreno hacía que de solo pensarlo su corazón se acelerara.

Después de su cita tuvieron dos más, al igual que con Neji.

Con su primo pudo ir a un día de campo y también en la segunda cita fueron de compras. ¡Se divirtió tanto!

Pero con Sasuke... el moreno la llevó a una sesión de fotos la obligó a posar junto a él, casi muere de la vergüenza pero tenía que admitir que fue una experiencia nueva y divertida, recordaba haberse sonrojado fuertemente cuando preguntaron si eran pareja y Sasuke había dicho: "¿Para qué preguntan lo obvio?" eso fue extraño, sintió tanta emoción, ¿Sasuke la aceptaba como su pareja?, pero ella nunca había tenido novio. En fin, la segunda cita fueron a una academia de música, al parecer lo conocían porque los dejaron pasar a un salón para ellos solos. Allí tocaron una melodía juntos, piano y guitarra, aquello hizo bailar su corazón de nuevo.

La pregunta era. ¿Qué sentía exactamente?, ¿Acaso si estaba enamorada del moreno?

Suspiró de nuevo. Cuanta presión.

- ¿Estás lista?, es hora de irnos. - Asintió ante el llamado de su hermana. Se levantó del tocador admirando de nuevo su reflejo. Sonrió.

Lleva un vestido blanco, suelto hasta las rodillas, unas baletas lilas y su cabello recogido en una trenza de medio lado.

- ¡Te ves genial! - Se sonrojó ante el alago de su hermana. - ¿Llevas los chocolates? - Asintió. - Ambos chicos estarán en diferentes sitios, yo le llevaré el chocolate de rechazo a quien elijas y tú irás con el chico que te guste. - De nuevo asintió. - Y bien. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

- Y-Yo... es...

Hanabi sonrió. Quería ver la cara de todos al ver la nueva pareja.

Llegaron al Restaurante indicado, allí ambas se bajaron cada una con un chocolate en la mano. Se veían preciosas, Hanabi vestía igual que su hermana solo que su cabello iba en una coleta alta y sus zapatos eran un par de tenis negro.

Se despidieron dándose la buena suerte. Ambas tomaron diferentes caminos, la primera en llegar fue Hanabi mientras Hinata buscaba a su cita. Lo vio a lo lejos, sentado mientras bebía un café. Se acercó hasta él.

- Hola. - Saludó él.

- Ho-Hola. - Susurró sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. Él sonrió, ¿Había ganado?

- Por lo que veo soy yo quien recibirá el chocolate, ¿No? - Ella asintió entregándole tímidamente el chocolate al moreno.

- M-Me gustas... Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella.

Sonrió. Él sabía que ganaría, lo supo desde que fue a la entrevista.

- Gané. - Ella le miró. - Ahora eres mía. - La chica abrió los ojos de par en par. - También me gustas, Hinata.

La chica se sonrojó fuertemente mientras sonreía alegre. ¿Esto era amor?, se sentía maravilloso.

A lo lejos Hanabi y sus dos acompañantes miraron el resultado final.

- ¿Lo grabaste? - Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! - Soltó sonriente Sakura, estaba cansada de ser una espía pero el ayudar a Sasuke y Hinata y ganar una buena suma de dinero fue grandioso para ella.

- Hmp. - Bufó Neji viendo con el ceño fruncido como ese idiota estaba demasiado cerca de su prima.

- ¿Aún enojadito por qué te rechazaron? - El castaño frunció más el ceño. - ¡Vamos Nissan!, fue divertido, ¿No? - Nada, estaba bastante enojado. - ¿Quieres los dos millones?, Sasuke no los quiere.

- Hanabi-sama. - La pequeña le miró. - Y-Yo...

- Eh... - Soltó burlona al ver el sonrojo del castaño. - ¿Acaso quieres que te consiga citas? - ¡Tuché!, ¡Así que era eso!, ese sonrojo lo delataba.

- ¡N-NO!, ¡Hiashi-sama se enterará de sus bandoleras acciones!, ¡Despídase de su novio y su mesada por un buen tiempo! - Hecho una furia se giró dejando a ambas chicas bastante sorprendidas.

- ¡N-Nissan!, ¡Te lo ruego!, ¡Haré lo que pidas! - Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Contestó. - ¿Konohamaru?, ¡Ha pasado algo terrible!, ¡Neji!, ¡Él quiere separarnos! - El castaño siguió ignorando a la pequeña tras él. - ¡Lo sé!, ¡No importa idiota!, yo... también te quiero. - Dicho esto colgó. - ¡Tú!, ¡¿Cuánto quieres por tu silencio?! - Más y más gritos fueron escuchándose.

Hinata sonrió mientras veía como su mano se encontraba entrelazada a la del moreno. Sakura grababa desde lejos la escena dando como toque final al pastel el hermoso beso de los morenos.

Sonrió mientras veía como ese par alejaba entre la multitud. - Y con esto, **Misión: El amor de Hinata **acaba. - Dicho esto terminó el video mientras se giraba hacia donde la pequeña Hyuuga gritaba cosas sobre lo mal primo que era y lo mucho que sufriría si se atrevía a acusarla con su padre.

Hanabi era un genio pero no calculó que el malhumorado de su primo buscaría venganza con ella. Por lo menos quedaban los videos, tal vez y los subiera a la red ¿Para qué quedárselos si podía compartir con el mundo esta gran experiencia?

Una experiencia demasiado divertida.

* * *

**Primero que todo me disculpo por la tardanza -.- los he hecho esperar por un mes D: **

**¿Valió la espera?, la verdad no sabía como terminarlo -.-**

**En fin. La canción se llama Wherever you are - One ok Rock *-***

**¡Les recomiendo el grupo!, ¡Son tan geniales!**

**Bien, también les agradezco los comentarios, ¡Vaya!, espero en este también les guste ^^**

**Temporalmente estoy en un bloqueo de historias por lo que no puedo decirles cuando actualizaré. Lamento hacerlos esperar. u.u**

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama -. -**_


End file.
